


Drinking Games

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Games [14]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-03
Updated: 2003-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark goes to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by ambiguous719 and Mre.

August 2005 

Lex straightened up from where he'd been lounging against the silver Lamborghini, ignoring the stares of arriving students and families, when he saw the Kents' truck pull into the parking lot in front of Clark's freshman dorm. They were able to park right in front of the door, thanks to the force of Lex's glare keeping the spot beside his car empty for them. 

Smiling, Lex hugged Martha and Clark, restraining himself from kissing his boyfriend only because he didn't want to make things difficult for the younger man on campus. Knowing how difficult this day was going to be for Clark's parents, Lex had come into Metropolis the day before, making sure that the family would have the drive in alone together. It had only been a day, but after having a month alone together on Clark's graduation trip and spending most of the rest of the summer together, it felt like forever since he'd seen his lover. 

He reached into the back of the pickup for one of Clark's cases, testing it before picking it up to make sure it wasn't one that only Clark could lift. "Dave and Chloe are already inside. Chloe said something about not trusting the two of you to make the room livable." 

"Guess that means I'll have to hide the naked girlie pictures and the black light posters until she leaves then," Clark laughed, wishing he could grab Lex and kiss him but knowing he'd better wait until they got up to his room. The older man had driven Baby up to Metropolis the day before so that he could ride with his folks, and missing him coupled with nerves over starting college had made last night a long one. 

"Chloe's not the only one you'd better hide naked girlie posters from," Lex growled, eyeing him. "Now grab a box and let's get this started. I have reservations for all of us for dinner at six so your parents and Gabe can get some sleep after putting up with you." 

"He's so bossy," Clark sighed as his parents laughed, and they all grabbed things out of the truck and carried them into the dorm. 

"Hey, you finally made it," Dave greeted them, looking a little harassed as Chloe directed him in unpacking and decorating his half of the room. "Need any help with the stuff?" he asked with near desperate hope, making all three of the other men fight back laughter. 

"The truck had a flat," Jonathan explained as he set down a suitcase on the bare single bed. 

"Chloe, don't you have a room of your own to fix?" Clark asked, hoping that she wasn't going to order him around like she was doing Dave. 

"Already done, Clark. I got here this morning then came over to give Dave a hand. Looks like you could use some help too." 

"No, we have it well in hand," Lex said firmly. "Dave is dating you, so he has to let you browbeat him, but Clark doesn't. Drive your own boyfriend crazy." 

Chloe laughed. "It was a lot more fun before you came along, Lex. I always got my way." 

Lex snorted. 

"Don't worry, Chloe," Martha smiled, setting a box of supplies on the small desk, "I'll take up the slack if Lex doesn't keep him in line." 

"Hey, leave Clark alone. If anyone's allowed to keep him in line, it's me. Hands off, ladies!" 

Martha stared at Lex. "Are you saying that you supercede a mother's prerogative to take care of her son?" 

Clark cringed and darted out the door to get more of his things. 

Realizing belatedly that that was exactly what he'd said, Lex's eyes widened in dismay. "You know I would never say that, Martha. Uh, I think Clark needs my help." He fled as well, wondering how long he could stay out of the room. 

Martha pressed her lips together, managing not to laugh until the sound of Lex's footsteps was gone. 

"And to think I used to be scared of Lex Luthor!" Chloe giggled. "No, Dave, not there! You need a light by your bed, not by the closet!" 

"Most people are afraid of Lex," Martha said a little sadly. "But that's because they don't know him." 

Jonathan slid an arm around his wife and hugged her. "I'll go get another load and convince the boys that it's safe to come back inside." 

"Can I go with you?" Dave begged, sneaking out the door after Jonathan before Chloe could stop him. 

Lex looked up when Jonathan and Dave appeared, and he smiled wryly. "Escaping the wrath of a mother?" he asked, still surprised by his own stupidity. He didn't normally say anything without thinking first, but being around the Kents tended to lower his guard. 

"Nope, coming to let you know it's safe to come in and to get another load," Jonathan chuckled. "I think Martha was more amused than anything." 

"I am escaping Chloe," Dave said emphatically. "For a reporter, that girl sounds a lot like an interior decorator at times." 

"She's practicing being a wife," Clark snickered, ducking away when Dave aimed a punch at his shoulder. "And I'll protect you from Mom, Lex, I promise." 

"Sure you will," Lex scoffed. "Your mom looks at you a certain way, and you turn to jello. But I'll be brave. I've faced down corporate sharks; I can face Martha Kent." 

"You sure you ever want to have her potato salad again?" Jonathan asked, arching his eyebrows over the boxes piled in his arms. 

"I think I'm just going to be quiet now and follow orders from General Mom," Lex muttered, trying to hide behind Clark as they entered the room. 

"Where do you want 'em, Mom?" Clark asked, trying not to snicker at Lex's demeanor and the way Dave scurried around when Chloe started him working again. 

"The suitcases can go nearer to your closet, dear, and the computer on the desk. Once you get done, your father and Lex can bring in the rest, and you can start unpacking." 

Lex wondered how much trouble he'd be in if he saluted. Turning and meeting Martha's gaze, he decided it wasn't worth it. He smiled innocently and followed orders, not about to start something he had no hope of winning. Besides, nothing could ruin his mood today; Clark was finally in Metropolis, legally adult, and all his! 

It took a couple of hours, but the room was finally set up to Martha and Chloe's approval. "Time to eat?" Clark asked hopefully from where he was collapsed on his bed, Lex sprawled out over his chest, the picture of exhaustion. 

"So much for men being the stronger sex," Chloe sneered laughingly, hands on hips as she eyed first them, then Dave, who was sprawled on his bed in a similar pose. Lex started to say something, darted a glance at Martha, and contented himself with a glare. 

"I'm glad classes don't start for two more days; I'll need it to recover!" Dave groaned. 

"Poor boys," Martha sighed. "Think you all can recover in time for dinner?" 

"Yes!" Clark exclaimed. 

"What a shock, Clark is hungry," Lex observed blandly, then fended off the pillow Clark swatted him with. "Behave or I won't feed you, and you'll be forced to rely on cafeteria food." 

"Noooo!" Clark moaned. 

"Please no! He promised he'd bring me leftovers!" Dave wailed, causing the older Kents to laugh. 

"I have to feed both of you?" Lex exclaimed. "Lexcorp better have a stellar quarter!" He glanced at his watch and reluctantly slid partway off Clark to sit up. "We really should get going if we're going to make our reservations. Chloe, what have you done with your father?" 

"He went back to the hotel earlier; I think he wanted to make sure that I didn't drag him into with helping Dave and Clark's room too," she laughed. "I'm supposed to give him a call when we're ready." 

Clark glanced around at them all in their moving clothes. "Shouldn't we change before we go to dinner?" 

Martha stared at Clark, then looked at Jonathan. "Is that our son?" 

"I told you Lex would be a bad influence on him," Jonathan sighed, then chuckled. "But he has a point. I doubt we're dressed for anywhere Lex would have made reservations." 

"One advantage of going anywhere with me is that you could walk in wearing a potato sack, and no one would say a word," Lex said a bit wryly. "But we have time to shower and change first; that's why I suggested moving now. I don't know about anyone else, but being dusty and sweaty while eating dinner isn't my favorite thing." 

"Do we have to use the shower here, or can we go to your place?" Clark asked, struggling up to a sitting position. 

"Why, Clark, I thought you wanted the full dorm experience?" Lex teased. 

"Be that as it may, I already did that and would prefer a bit more privacy at my age," Martha put in. 

Lex chuckled. "You could more than hold your own, Martha, but we have plenty of time to go back to my place for us all to clean up." 

"Can I come too?" Dave begged. "It's either that or fight the folks and the sisters for a spot in their hotel room." 

"Poor thing," Chloe laughed. "If you want, you can come use the one on my floor; I'm sure the girls' showers are cleaner than the boys'!" 

"Lex, can you hire us a maid?" Clark begged. 

"Clark!" Jonathan sputtered. "Your mother and I brought you up to clean up after yourself." 

"But not after Dave," Lex pointed out. "Clearly you've never seen what a mess he can create." He shuddered theatrically. "A maid is a necessity if Chloe or I are expected to set foot in this place." 

"Hear, hear!" Chloe said emphatically. 

"No maid," Martha said firmly though she was trying not to laugh. "If the thought of you two being uncomfortable in their place isn't enough to make Clark and Dave clean up, they'll have to live with it." 

"Aw, Mom," Clark whined before breaking into laughter. 

"Oh well, at least Clark's side is closer to the door, so I won't have to wade through the mess," Lex said philosophically. "Now grab whatever you want to wear, gentlemen, and let's get moving. I'm hungry enough that you're starting to look good to me!" 

"Let me run downstairs and grab my things. I'll meet you out by the car, okay?" Chloe asked, giving Dave a kiss then darting out the door. 

"Lex, did you bring Baby over yet?" Clark asked, nudging Lex off his legs to go pull clean clothes from the closet. 

"Would I dare not? But you're nuts if you think I'm leaving my car on campus. If you want to drive your truck, you're going to have to follow me over to my place." Lex started for the door, knowing that at the speed Chloe normally moved, she would probably beat them all to the cars. 

Jonathan chuckled. "Considering the size of your cars, Lex, we'll need both trucks and your vehicle to get all of us to your place I think." 

"I hate it when you're logical," Lex sighed. "You've foiled my dastardly plan. I was going to get Clark alone in my car and kidnap him. Will you still pay the ransom?" 

"And what would that be? Ten pounds of potato salad?" Martha asked. 

"Gee, Mom, it's nice to be loved!" 

"Notice that we didn't say that we would pay it," Jonathan put in, maintaining a straight face with difficulty. 

"You mean I get to keep him?" Lex demanded eagerly. 

"Why do I feel like a puppy they found on the side of the road?" Clark sighed. "C'mon, Dave, you can ride with me and save me from my loved ones." 

"No, you can't keep him, but we're willing to share, dear," Martha replied, picking up her purse and moving Jonathan toward the door as well. 

Chuckling, Lex led the way outdoors where they found Chloe waiting at the cars. "Clark and Dave are driving off into the sunset together. You want to come with me?" 

"Sure thing!" she exclaimed. "They can have the truck, I'll ride in style." 

"Just don't grab his stick shift!" Clark yelled before turning crimson when both his parents turned and looked at him. 

"The same goes for you," Chloe retorted, unfazed by his parents' presence. "Both of you, that is!" 

"Yeah, hands off," Lex agreed. "I want him back unmarked." 

"Geez, from a lost puppy to fresh produce." Dave shook his head sadly. "You're moving down the food chain, Kent." 

"Gotta go a lot lower to be on par with you, Anders," Clark shot back. "Living with a sleazy actor? Who'd a thought!" 

"We're leaving now," Martha called. "All of you might want to do the same." 

"If you want to eat tonight that is," Lex put in as he got into the car. "But I'm hungry and want a shower so..." He shrugged and started the car, pulling away slowly so the others could follow him, even though he knew they all knew the way. 

* * *

Sighing, Clark rested his forehead against Lex's as they stood at the penthouse door. "Gotta get going, Lexy. Take care of Mom and Dad tonight, okay?" 

Lex smiled faintly. "Not too much to worry about here; it's only in Smallville that assorted crazies attack us on a daily basis." He sighed. "I wish you didn't have to go. You realize that I'm going to spend the next few months working on convincing you to move in here, right?" 

"Me too, but..." Clark bit his lip. "You know it doesn't have anything to do with us, right? I just - I need to see how it is on my own." 

"I know that," Lex said gently. "Doesn't mean that I won't miss you, especially after this summer, or that I won't try to convince you that you should live here next year. Then again, it ought to be worth a few laughs to see Dave's face the first time he wakes up and I'm there with you." 

"I won't try to stop you from convincing me," Clark promised. "And I bet the look on Dave's face won't be any worse than the one on mine when I wake up to him and Chloe!" 

"C'mon, Clark!" Dave and Chloe called from where they were standing by the elevator. 

"Coming!" he answered, giving Lex a quick kiss before letting him go. "Love you. See you tomorrow!" 

* * *

Lex glanced at his watch for what seemed the hundredth time and sighed when he saw that only a minute had passed. He'd had one meeting after another so hadn't been able to meet Clark for lunch, and now he found himself as eager to see the younger man as if he hadn't seen him for weeks. He leaned back against his car, head tilted back slightly and eyes closed behind his sunglasses as he basked in the heat of the late afternoon sun. He could hear a group of people not too far away speculating about what Lex Luthor might doing on campus, but no one was even close. 

"Boo!" Clark slid over the Ferrari's hood to land next to Lex, pressed up against his side. "Miss me?" 

"Always." Lex looked at him, admiring the view. "So tell me, Mr. Kent, what are the attitudes on gays here at Metropolis U? Would it ruin you socially if I were to push you down on the hood of my car and kiss you?" 

"Do you think I care?" Clark smirked. "If you're too chicken to do it, I will." Saying that, he gathered Lex into his arms and bent him back over the car, kissing him leisurely. "So, guess this means I'm forgiven for calling you at four in the morning?" he murmured, nibbling at Lex's chin. 

"Mmm, keep that up and I'd forgive you for wrecking one of my cars," Lex half-moaned, reminding himself that they were in public and he really couldn't hump Clark. "But I have to admit that that's not my preference for ways you wake me up." He chuckled, remembering the drunken call that morning. 

"Sorry," Clark murmured, flushing a bit as he remembered how drunk both he and Dave had been when he'd made the call. "Frat rush... Man, it's wild. Did you ever pledge?" 

"Bald. Sarcastic. Lionel Luthor's son. Newsflash, Clark, they don't invite the freaks to rush." Lex shrugged. 

Clark frowned at that and slowly straightened up, looking troubled. "Fuckers. And you aren't a freak!" 

"I know that." Clark was so cute when he was protective. "But that's how a lot of people see me." He shrugged again. "Makes it entertaining to make their lives miserable if they irritate me enough." 

"Asses," Clark growled again, looking around as if he could find the culprits and tear them limb from limb. 

"Instead of wasting our time talking about them, how 'bout you kiss it better?" Lex grinned up at him, seemingly not bothered at all by being bent back over one of his cars in the middle of a college campus and having a college freshman draped over him for all the world to see. 

Clark relented and kissed Lex again. "Hey, baby," he murmured, licking the older man's ear, "my roomie's at his girlfriend's, and I've got the place to myself. Wanna party?" 

"I'm being invited into the shrine to manliness? I'm honored." Lex stood up, remaining pressed against Clark, and set the car alarm, still ignoring the gawkers they'd attracted. "Let's go in. I think the rest of the evening's activities will do better with less of an audience." 

"Holy shit, isn't that the guy in our lit class? And isn't that Lex Luthor?" an anonymous voice gasped. 

"Shrine of... You're nuts," Clark laughed before straightening up and allowing Lex to do the same. "And it looks like we're famous. Or infamous, I can never remember which is which." 

"Both. Famous gets you good press, but infamous is more fun." He glanced around. "Sorry, folks, the rest of the performance is by invitation only, so unless you have tickets..." He trailed off with the trademark Luthor smirk and caught Clark's hand in his. "Coming, Clark?" 

Trying not to blush when he saw people he was familiar with from the dorm around them, Clark grinned. "Not yet I'm not." 

"I'll have to do something about that." Lex pulled him along a bit faster. "We can order in. Later. Right now I only want to eat one thing." 

The elevators in the dorm were slow, so they raced up the stairs, making it to Clark's room and shutting and locking the door behind them. "And what thing is that?" Clark asked, crowding Lex back against the wall and nipping at his neck. 

"You, of course." Lex moaned as his head fell back, exposing more of his throat to his lover. "Are we going to make it to the bed or just go for it right here?" To judge by his tone, Lex had no problem with either option. 

"Bed. Need to break it in. Doesn't smell like you," Clark muttered as he started stripping Lex's clothes off as fast as he could without ripping them. 

"Can't have that. Don't want you to forget about me." Lex pulled at their clothes as well, a lot less concerned than Clark was about not ripping them. He simply wanted them off, their naked bodies pressed together. 

"As if!" The moment they were mostly nude, Clark tumbled them back onto his bed, making it thump against the wall. "Fuck me, Lexy. Want to feel you in me," he rasped, sliding his hands over Lex's back and down to his ass. 

"You only had to ask," Lex replied throatily, settling between Clark's legs and rubbing against him, tearing groans from both of them. "God, you feel so good." Suddenly desperate for his lover, he reached down, fingers gliding over Clark's balls and the sensitive area behind them, then farther still until he was lightly feathering his fingertips over the tight opening. "Open up for me, love, let me in." 

Already moaning and arching up under the other man's weight, Clark concentrated on relaxing himself, then whimpered when Lex's finger slid inside him. "Always give me what I want," he murmured dreamily, looking up at Lex through eyes gone forest dark with need. 

"You are what I want," Lex replied, biting at his throat, wishing again that he could mark him even once. "God, can't wait," he groaned, moving his hands to the back of Clark's thighs, pushing up and back, opening him still more, and he pushed inside, a harsh rasp of pleasure escaping him as he did. 

"Oh, fuck, Lex," Clark groaned, trying not to shout at the amazing sensation of being filled, the intense pleasure of Lex's erection rubbing over his prostate with each stroke. He reached out, stroking his hands down the other man's sides, sitting up just enough to grab his hips and pull him closer. 

Lex stared down into his eyes, watching the pleasure fill him, and he rocked back and forth, keeping it slow and easy as long as he could, wanting to make it last. "Love you," he murmured, lowering his head to bite at Clark's lips, catching the full lower one between his teeth and tugging. 

"Um hmm," Clark breathed, lunging up to capture Lex's mouth and moaning when the move sandwiched his erection between their bodies. After that, all it took was a stroke or two more, and he was coming, bathing them both in his semen, his body quivering around Lex's cock in delighted spasms. 

Lex gasped, body tense as he rode out Clark's climax, the sensation almost too good, too intense. When Clark fell back prone to the bed once again, he started to move faster, needing to come as well. Every thrust caused ripples in the younger man's sensitized body, and it wasn't long before Lex cried out with the force of his climax and sprawled atop his lover. 

Once Clark could move, he gave a low chuckle and stroked Lex's sweaty back. "Damn good way to break in a bed," he murmured. 

"Damn, you mean we didn't actually break the bed?" Lex chuckled breathlessly, nuzzling his head under Clark's chin. 

Clark tilted his head enough to look at Lex strangely. "Uh, no, we didn't. Why, did you want to?" 

Lex shrugged. "It seems to happen often enough." It was his turn to eye the other man. "Don't tell me you thought I redecorated that often just for the heck of it? You have this habit of splintering headboards and bedposts. It's actually very good for my ego." 

"And embarrassing for mine," Clark groaned. "How do you explain - Shit!" He barely had time to grab the blanket from under their bodies and flip it over them when he heard the lock rattle, then Dave was coming into the room. 

"I thought you had, oh man, TMI, TMI!" Dave wailed, covering his face with his backpack. "Jeez, leave a towel on the door or something!" 

"Aren't you supposed to be at Chloe's?" Lex asked calmly, slipping to one side so he was lying against Clark's side instead of on top of him, making it easier for all of them to talk. 

"We came back to get some stuff," Dave said, lowering his backpack a fraction and peering over it cautiously. This time seeing that they were covered and not actually doing anything, he let it fall back to a normal position. 

"Did you find it?" Chloe asked, bouncing into the room and grinding to a halt at the sight that met her. "Damn!" She smacked Dave's arm. "I told you we should have left earlier." 

Lex rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you know the mechanics, Chloe, so why are you so interested in seeing us?" 

She shrugged. "You're both hot, and you'd be even hotter together. Besides, where else am I ever going to get a chance to see it for myself?" 

"Rent a video." 

"You're prettier." 

Lex gave up, flopping back and draping an arm over his eyes. 

Through it all, Clark was hiding his face, pretending that none of this was happening. 

Dave sighed. "You know, Chloe, if you want Clark and/or Lex more than me, just tell me." 

"What? No!" Chloe grabbed hold of his arm. "I love you, you idiot! I just... would like to see. You can't tell me that you wouldn't think it was hot to watch me with another woman? Well, since you're so straight I could use you as a ruler, these two are as close to that fantasy as I'm going to get. Doesn't mean that I want them more than you." 

"Why do I feel like a show and tell exhibit?" Lex muttered to Clark. 

"At least she doesn't treat us like an interactive one," Clark whispered back. 

Dave shrugged. "I can appreciate it; I just don't need to talk about it all the time is all." 

"I don't talk about it all the time, just when it, they're in my face!" Chloe retorted, hands on hips as she frowned at Dave. "And if you don't know how I feel about you by now, Dave Anders, you're the one with the problem, not me!" With an emphatic nod of her head, she spun on her heel and headed for the door. 

"Chloe!" Dave yelled, going to the door and following her out into the hall. "I didn't... Damn it!" 

Scowling, he returned into the room, throwing himself down on the bed and cursing violently. "I look at a girl in the quad and get reamed for it while she can talk about wanting to see the two of you going at it, and it's just fine and dandy. Well, fuck that!" 

Wide-eyed, Clark looked at Lex, unable to do anything but stay where he was because of his state of undress. "She was just kidding, Dave," he offered, only to have the other teen round on him next. 

"You two feed it; hell, Lex loves it!" 

Eyebrows rising, Lex eyed him coolly, the narrow-eyed stare that he normally reserved for business rivals or unsatisfactory employees. Without turning, he propped a pillow against the headboard and sat up against it, making sure not to dislodge the blanket over Clark. "If you really believe it's anything more than a joke and a little verbal fantasizing, you don't deserve her." For the first time since Dave and Chloe had begun seriously dating, Lex was looking at him like a potential problem to be removed, and the other two were reminded just how protective he was of his few friends. 

"Yeah, sure, it's all my fault, big shock there." Dave slammed to his feet again and grabbed his backpack. "Just see how you'd like it if every other minute Clark was going on and on about watching her and me." He stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

"Oh, fuck," Clark whispered. "Did they just break up because of us?" 

"Not unless he's an idiot," Lex sighed. "I'm sure Chloe's shocked that he didn't follow her; I doubt she expected to make it out of the building. But he is acting like an idiot if he doesn't know her better than that by now. Chloe's outspoken, and she says whatever comes into her head. This all started as her way of dealing with us since she still had a crush on you, and it became a habit that we have fun with. But she loves him, and he's a fool if he pushes her away because of his own insecurities." 

"I know, I just..." Clark sighed and sat up as well, looking pensive. "Have you ever thought of giving up this world domination idea and going into psychology? You understand people's motives pretty well." 

"Well, how could I rule the world if I didn't understand the people well enough to manipulate them into electing me?" Lex pointed out laughingly. "But I prefer the hard sciences, thanks all the same." He looked over at the empty bed on the other side of the room and sighed. "You want to go to my apartment in case they come back?" 

Glancing over at the clock on his desk, Clark sighed. "Yeah, but I have class in a couple of hours. I'll let you know after though, okay? They might need someone to talk to, you know, if things aren't settled." 

"I think talking to us is what started this, but okay." Lex shrugged and settled back down, curling around Clark, head pillowed on the younger man's shoulder. "And explain to me again why you took an evening class? If not for that, I could be taking you out to dinner and then back to the apartment for dessert." 

"Only time they offered it that wasn't full," Clark said apologetically. "And didn't we just have dessert before we had dinner? Or you can join me in the dining hall..." 

Picturing the reactions if he walked into Met U's cafeteria and calmly had dinner, Lex snickered. "Why not? Might as well get everyone used to the idea that you're taken before anyone gets any ideas." 

"You and your ideas..." Clark shook his head slowly. "Guess that means you'll need to take a shower here too. Can you stand no water pressure when someone flushes?" 

"I'll simply bitch to you for several hours and let you smooth my ruffled feathers," Lex replied sweetly. "And I have a bag in the trunk that I meant to bring in with some clothes. I had a feeling I might need some here." 

"Works for me." Clark grinned and rubbed his hand over Lex's stomach. "If you complain, I'll have to keep your mouth busy is all." 

"Well, that might get us arrested, but you'll protect me from becoming somebody's bitch, right?" Lex was half asleep, which made him somewhat giddy at times. 

Clark snickered. "Fool. Take a nap. We've got forty-five minutes before we need to get going, and you plainly need the sleep." 

Lex mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer, already sinking into a deeper sleep. 

* * *

Clark shifting under him woke Lex a while later, and he grumbled as he wrapped his arms around the other man and tried to hold him still. "Comfortable," he groused. 

"Gotta wake up, Lexy," Clark singsonged. "We need showers, and I need food before class or I won't hear the prof for my stomach growling." 

"You need a coffee maker in this room," Lex growled, sitting up and scrubbing a hand over his face. Slowly becoming more coherent, he looked around, noting that Dave hadn't returned. "Seeing as my clothes, including a robe, are still out in the car, do you have anything I can borrow?" 

Picking Lex up, Clark scooted out from under him and got off the bed before setting him down again. "Try these," he said after rummaging through a drawer and pulling out a pair of jersey shorts and a t-shirt. "I'll run down and grab your stuff after I get dressed, okay?" 

Lex nodded. "Shower, clothes, coffee, food. Already have you so that's all I need." 

"Yes, Lex, whatever you say, Lex," Clark laughed, gathering up his own clothes and pulling on a pair of sweats for the walk to the bathroom. 

"Why don't you ever say that when I'm actually awake?" Lex muttered, standing up and stretching, smiling when he noticed Clark watching. He stretched again before pulling on the shorts and shirt. "Wipe the drool off your chin, Clarkbar, and lead me to a shower." 

* * *

"Hey," Clark said, looking up from his notes when Chloe slid into the seat next to him in the lecture hall. "I'm sorry about earlier; Lex and I, we didn't know you guys were going to come in like that." 

"Don't worry about it, Clark. It's your room too. I'm sure it's going to happen the other way around eventually." Chloe tried to sound blase about the possibility, but the color rose in her cheeks. "But who knew Dave was going to freak like that?" 

"Not me. I mean, I thought he was cool about all this, but... I guess I'd freak if I saw Lex drooling over the two of you if we walked in on it, even though I know he should be used to you joking about it by now." 

Chloe sighed. "It's just in fun though. And really, if he doesn't trust me enough to understand that, have I been kidding myself about how right we are for each other? I don't want to believe that; I mean, I love him, you know. I'm really confused right now. I thought he was kidding at first, but..." She trailed off miserably. 

"Hey." Clark reached across the space between them and squeezed her hand. "I bet he's confused too and kicking himself for blowing up like that. Bet you ten bucks he's waiting for you outside after class or back at your room. Wanna take me up on it?" 

Smiling, Chloe shook her head. "No, you're right. I'm just stressing about being away from home, I guess, and let this blow up way out of proportion." She grinned wickedly. "Maybe you and Lex should stay at the apartment tonight?" she suggested. 

"Ooo, major hardship there," Clark laughed, pleased and relieved that her mood had lightened. "The two of you had better not use my bed though!" 

"As if Dave would!" she laughed. "He'd freak at the very idea. The day we all end up in the room without realizing it and wake up the next morning ought to be really interesting," she snickered. "I don't know whether you or Dave will be redder." 

Clark sighed. "Me probably. At least he's used to people staring at him up on stage." 

"Yeah, well, he's not so used to people staring at us," Chloe pointed out, looking amused by the whole idea. "Hopefully it won't happen too often. Besides, I'm sure Lex will try to get you to spend more time at the penthouse. It's more comfortable, and it's private." 

"Yeah, but part of the reason I wanted to be in the dorms is that I wanted to be on my own some, you know? If I'm over there all the time, it sort of defeats the purpose." Clark didn't mention the fact that there were times he wished he'd never made that decision. 

"Well, no, not all the time, but why would you want to stay in the dorm if there's no reason to be on campus? I mean sure, if you have an early or really late class or if there's something happening here that you want to go to, it makes sense to stay here, but why not enjoy a night in a non-army-issue bed with Lex when you can?" 

Clark chuckled. "Good point. How'd you get to be so smart? Plus it gives you and Dave the room all to yourselves." 

Chloe started to answer, but the professor started talking, and they were kept busy taking notes for the rest of the class. 

* * *

Lex Luthor leaning against yet another ridiculously expensive foreign sports car was becoming a familiar sight on the Met U campus these days. He slouched against the side of the car, hands in pockets, watching the people go by while he waited for Clark. They hadn't made plans for Lex to pick him up, but he knew Clark's last class of the day would be over shortly, and after that afternoon's fiasco, he didn't think he'd have much difficulty convincing the other man to come back to the penthouse for the night. 

Clark spotted Lex under the streetlight as he walked back to the dorm, and he grinned. "Loitering and trying to pick up unsuspecting college students? Mr. Luthor, I am ashamed of you," he laughed. 

"Just one student," Lex replied, straightening up as Clark neared. "But I'm hoping to kidnap him for the night. I could be altruistic and say it's to give Dave and Chloe some space, but the truth is I just want you with me. I still don't sleep very well when you're not in the bed too." 

"Sounds good to me," Clark nodded. "Dave was waiting for Chloe outside class, so I'm hoping they'll patch things up." He smiled. "Plus you think I'm turning down a chance to cuddle with you? No way." 

"You're so easy. It's one of the things I love about you." Lex slid his arms around Clark's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. "You need to get anything from your room before we go?" 

"I am not easy," Clark pouted. "I'm just trying to be a good roommate is all." Realizing how silly that sounded, he shrugged. "Okay, you got me. I've got clothes at your place; I can grab my books in the morning before class, so I don't need anything I can think of." 

"Well, lube would be good, but I have plenty of that," Lex purred, just to see him blush. 

"Le-ex!" Clark groaned, feeling his face heat and avoiding looking around to see if anyone was nearby. "You're so bad!" 

* * *

"Hey, what's this?" Clark stooped to pick up a thick, padded manila envelope outside Lex's penthouse door. "It's addressed to me. Okay, that's freaky." 

Lex glanced over and frowned, wondering who would have sent something to Clark here rather than to his box at college. "No return address?" he asked, tossing his keys into the dish on the table in the foyer and moving toward the bedroom to change. 

"Nothing," Clark called after him. "It's postmarked Metropolis, and," he scanned the package with his x-ray vision, "looks like some pictures or papers inside. No bomb, so it's not my mad stalker." Laughing, he ripped open the wrapping to stare bug-eyed at the photos that fell to the floor. 

"Uh, Lex," he croaked, staring at shots of his lover with a wide assortment of men and women and sometimes both, "you might want to come here." 

Hearing an odd tone in Clark's voice, Lex frowned and immediately headed back the way he'd come. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he rounded the corner, only to stop in his tracks when he followed his lover's wide-eyed gaze to the photographs on the floor. "What the fuck?" he gasped, slowly coming forward and crouching down to pick them up, a quick glance showing him people he didn't even remember in several of them. "No note?" he asked, looking up at Clark. 

Clark shook his head, not taking his eyes off the pictures. "Nothing. Think it's someone's idea of a sick joke?" 

"It could only be Lionel. Some of these were attempts at blackmail; no one else would be able to get all of them." Lex eyed the pictures with distaste, appalled by his state in some of them. "I'm sorry you had to see this, love." 

"He's left us alone pretty much so far, why now?" As Clark asked the question, he gathered the pictures together and incinerated them with a burst of heat from his eyes, his only outward reaction to seeing Lex with all those people. 

Lex winced slightly, knowing that no matter how irrational it was for his lover to be jealous of people he'd fucked when Clark had been in grade school, he'd feel the same if the situations were reversed. "I suppose up till now, as your father would say, it was a case of out of sight, out of mind. Now we're right here in the same city, and apparently Lionel feels Metropolis isn't big enough for all of us. Besides, he'd love to think he could separate us. He knows how much you mean to me." 

Clark nodded shortly. "He has no idea," he said quietly, looking up from his soot-streaked hands to meet Lex's gaze. "If he pushes too much, I'm going to be the one who pushes back." 

Lex wrapped his arms around the other man, hugging him close. "Don't let him get to you. Don't let him drag you down to his level; I know how easy that can be, how tempting it is to use his own tactics against him 'just this once'. But if we have to, we'll take him on together. I don't want him getting his hands on you." 

"Ugh." Clark made a face and forced himself to relax before he gave in to the urge to punch something and destroyed a wall. "The idea of your father's hands on me... gross, but not as gross as the idea of him looking at pictures of you fucking other people. The man is sick!" 

"Gee, really?" Lex appeared singularly unsurprised by that. "You thought making sure I saw pictures of him fucking the woman who'd been sharing my bed only days earlier was a sign of a healthy mind? Or maybe everyone goes around smashing up other people's cars." 

"I'm sorry." Unsure of what to do, Clark simply tightened his arms around Lex, holding him close. 

Sighing, Lex relaxed into his embrace. "Me too. Sorry you had to see those, sorry Lionel is pushing himself into our lives again, sorry I snapped at you." He leaned his head on Clark's shoulder. "What say we grab a shower, forget all about him, and go out for a while?" 

Clark nodded. "Sounds good to me. We both need to relax some." 

"Do you have an early class tomorrow, or can we stay out for a while?" 

"It's Thursday, right?" At Lex's nod, Clark reviewed his schedule mentally. "Nothing until 11, so we've got some time unless you have to be in early. Want to do a movie?" 

"Sounds good. I like the idea of a couple of hours in a dark room with you," Lex teased, trying to through off the mood caused by his father's charming gift. 

"Next you'll be saying you want to sit in the back row and make out." Clark kept an arm around Lex's waist as they headed toward the master bedroom. 

Lex peered at him owlishly. "Well, what else would you do in a theater?" 

"Watch the movie?" 

"But you're much more interesting. And I know I am." Lex smirked at him. "But if you insist on watching other people instead..." 

Clark laughed and shook his head. "If we aren't going to watch, what's the point of going?" 

"To show off what I have that no one else does: you." Lex started stripping, tossing his clothes carelessly onto a chair, intent on a shower. He felt dirty after seeing those pictures. 

"I think I'm the one who needs to show that off," Clark commented, stripping off his clothes as well and following Lex into the bathroom. 

"We can show each other off," Lex compromised, groaning with pleasure when the hot water hit his body. "God, this feels good. On second thought, maybe we should just stay here all night." 

"Nope, we're going out. We can go shopping if that will make you feel better," Clark teased, reaching for the sponge and soap and beginning to wash Lex's chest. 

"Have I suddenly turned into Chloe? Shopping isn't the solution to all my woes, Clarkbar. But hot water and you are close. So I'll just luxuriate here for a bit, then we can go face the world." Every time they went out, Lex wondered if this would be the time that the scandal rags would catch up with them and Clark would find his face plastered on covers the next day. 

Clark shrugged. "Not even shopping for cars?" he asked. "Lexy, you practically come every time the new models are announced every year." 

"I've already ordered what I want from the new season," Lex replied, looking down his nose. "And don't tell me you don't enjoy them too. Who is it who's the first one to drive some of them and isn't happy till we've christened each one?" 

"You've got me there," Clark chuckled. "Who am I to complain if you have a car fetish?" He turned Lex around to work on his back. 

"I don't have a car fetish; I have a Clark fetish," Lex corrected, bracing his hands on the marble wall of the enclosure as Clark washed him. "God, you have talented hands." 

"Should I quit college and go to masseuse school?" 

"Only if I come with you for you to practice on. I'm not letting anyone else find out how good you are, or I'd really have to beat them off with sticks!" 

"So you're going to be my only customer?" Clark thought about that for a moment as he knelt to wash Lex's legs. "Could be worth it. The job benefits are amazing from what I hear." 

"Yeah, you get me. And all my money if you'd ever let me spend any on you," Lex groused, one hand lightly resting on Clark's head for balance. 

Clark looked up and grinned, shaking his hair out of his eyes. "I'll let you buy the popcorn; how about that?" 

"Last of the big time spenders. You know, I'm not in any danger of going broke, Clark. It's okay to splurge sometimes." He smiled down at the teenager, fingers unconsciously petting his wet hair. 

"Fine. You can buy my books next semester. That enough splurging for you?" Clark asked, leaning in to plant a kiss on Lex's hip. 

Lex just smiled, already planning on spoiling Clark for his birthday, Christmas, and any other reason he could come up with. "You're too kind to me. And much as I hate to say it, if we're going out, we should get going, or I'm going to melt into a puddle of goo." 

Laughing, Clark stood up and quickly washed himself, stepping out of the shower and drying himself as Lex began to get dressed. "No gooey Lexes. Not until later anyway," he teased. 

"Mmmm, getting kinky on me? I think we need to be in the very back row of the movie theater," Lex teased, trying to make him blush. Buttoning his black jeans, he stared at the younger man, smirking. 

Clark squirmed, feeling his face heat. "Not in the movie theatre, you nut!" 

"Damn. Guess I won't get lucky after all... till we get home again." He eyed Clark with amusement. "It's fortunate that you look good in red." 

"You think I'd have outgrown that by now," Clark groaned, grabbing jeans and a shirt from the clothes he left in the closet and pulling them on. 

"It must be natural to your people...and I'm glad you haven't. You're cute when you blush." Watching Clark dress, Lex leaned against the bedpost, thumbs hooked in his belt loops. 

"Beware the power of the blush..." Shaking his head, Clark grabbed his brush and ran it through his hair, then turned to look at Lex. "Presentable enough for you, Mr. Luthor?" 

"Mmmm, I'd mess you up again, but then we'd never get out of here." Straightening up, Lex paused to pet Sheri, who was curled up on the bed, then walked across to Clark, sliding an arm around his waist as they headed out. 

"Save it for later, feed me now," Clark chuckled. 

"Getting pushy there, Clarkbar." Lex grabbed a set of keys on the way out. Suddenly realizing something, he pointed out, "If we want to eat first, and I have to admit that I'm hungry, it's going to be too late to catch even a late show. That leaves watching a video or going out dancing. Your choice." 

Glancing at Lex's clothes, then at his own casual garb, Clark chuckled. "We really aren't dressed for clubbing, Lexy." 

Lex shrugged. "Take off our shirts, flash some cash, and mention my name, and we can get in anywhere. But that's only if you want to." 

"Sure, if you want." It didn't bother Clark one way or the other, but if Lex wanted to dance, he'd go. 

"We'll see how we feel after we eat. By then we may just want to come home and relax." Stepping out of the elevator, Lex headed toward one of his new cars and tossed the keys to Clark. "Want to drive?" 

"Nah, you go ahead. You know I hate driving in traffic," Clark smiled, lobbing the keys back after hitting the remote button to unlock the car. 

"Wimp," Lex taunted as he slid into the contoured leather seat, settling comfortably behind the wheel of his new toy. "Does that mean that you won't critique my driving this time?" 

Clark leaned over and fastened the seatbelt around Lex. "Only if you don't try to run over little old ladies crossing the street this time." 

"I was going around her! You think I want to hit somebody's grandma? After all, she'd dent my car." 

"True altruism, Lexy. You're a real humanitarian." 

"So glad you noticed. I should be getting the Nobel Peace Prize any day now," Lex intoned, then chuckled. "For the record, anything faster than a turtle can manage on a slow day is not automatically too fast." 

They pulled out of the garage and right into traffic, causing Clark to look over at Lex. "What was that about going as slow as turtles? We could have walked there faster then this." 

Looking around, Lex had to agree. "Do you want me to park and we can walk the rest of the way? Decide fast; that guy's pulling out of that spot." 

"You'd actually park your baby on the street?" Clark asked, gasping in shock. "Keep driving, Lex. We'll get there eventually, and a nice safe valet can park it. 

"Smartass," Lex growled, swatting at him but not hard enough to hurt his hand. "You're right though; I think we could have walked there faster. Well, I know you could, but I could have too." 

"Or I could have carried you, and we'd have gotten there in three minutes," Clark said cheerily, watching as the light ahead of them changed once again. 

"With a trail of photographers behind us," Lex added. "I don't think I really want to see that story, nor do I want to explain it to your mom and dad." 

Clark sighed. "Good point. We'll get there eventually, though you may have to go through drive through at Burger King to tide me over." 

"And you wonder why I tease you about your appetite," Lex snickered. "Shall I jump out and find a side of beef for you?" He darted a glance over at the other man, amused. 

"Sure, there are plenty of them to be found on the streets of Metropolis." Clark glanced ahead and nudged Lex. "You can go." 

"Who's driving this car? Just sit there and look pretty." 

"Like this?" Smiling innocently, Clark whipped off his shirt and half turned in his seat, eyeing Lex hungrily. 

Lex swallowed hard. "Suddenly, Chinese vegetables are not what I'm hungry for," he said huskily. Abruptly glad for the traffic keeping them nearly motionless, he allowed his eyes to drink in the sight. 

"Guess I'm pretty enough." Clark snickered and pulled his shirt back on, biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud when Lex made a strangled sound. "Feed me Chinese, then we can come back, and you can have what you want." 

"You sure I can't have an appetizer?" Lex's hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly enough to leave marks as he reminded himself that he was driving and couldn't just grab Clark. 

"Later." Clark promised, cocking his head when the cars behind them began to honk. "Lexy, the pedal on the right is the gas." 

The look Lex gave him promised retribution, but he managed to concentrate on his driving for the rest of the trip. At the restaurant, he parked the car with relief, getting out and coming around quickly so he was waiting by the time Clark got out, their bodies pressing together since Lex didn't move back. 

"Need something, Lexy?" Clark asked, staring down into the older man's eyes and feeling his own blood heat. 

"You." Lex yanked his head down the inch necessary for their mouths to meet, and his tongue slipped eagerly inside to taste him. 

Clark immediately wrapped his arms around Lex, plastering their bodies together as their tongues slid together, thrusting and retreating in a game they never tired of. Clark could have gone on like that for as long as Lex wanted, but a flash going off nearby startled him from his sensual daze. 

"Lex Luthor and his boy-toy. Oh yeah, this is gonna be worth some cash!" the photographer crowed, jumping into his car and peeling out of the parking lot. 

Lex sighed and dropped his forehead against Clark's shoulder. "Well, we knew it had to happen sooner or later. Ready to become a celebrity, Clark?" 

Trying gamely to smile, Clark hugged Lex tightly. "Does this mean I'll get my name on the Walk of Fame some day?" 

"Nope, just on half of my worldly goods." Lex hugged him back, knowing that despite expecting this, it was still not going to be easy for Clark. 

"What about on you?" 

"That's doable, so long as we're not talking across my forehead," Lex teased, trying to cheer him up. 

Clark managed another smile. "I dunno; I could fit my whole name up there." 

"No." 

Lex gave him a look that promised dire retribution if he tried it, and he urged Clark toward the entrance. "Come on, I'm starving... and I want my dessert too." 

"Sounds good." Once they were inside and seated, Clark looked up from his menu, his expression queasy. "You know, Chloe's going to kill us." 

Looking baffled, Lex stared at him over his menu. "Why? We cleared out so she and Dave could patch things up." 

"Someone else is going to get the photo credit for that picture of us." 

Lex's eyes widened in dismay. "Oh shit," he whispered. "I'd call her and give her the opportunity, but I think they might both kill us if we interrupt them tonight." 

Clark nodded. "Yeah. Dave was waiting outside the lecture hall with flowers, so I think he was over being mad. Between the two reasons, I'd rather have her kill us because of the picture." The waitress came up, and he ordered, glancing over at Lex to see what he wanted. 

Lex placed his order, then sat back staring across the table pensively. "Maybe if we offer her an exclusive interview? Think that might save our lives?" 

"Maybe..." Clark picked up an egg noodle and twirled it between his fingers pensively. "Or we can bribe her with something; that works in the movies." 

"We're not letting her watch!" 

"What! No way!" Clark exclaimed, horrified. "I meant a new computer or something!" 

"Well, I suggest you tell her that, not offer her whatever she wants, or you know that's what she'll ask for. I feel like a show and tell exhibit sometimes." 

"I dunno; after the argument she just had with Dave, she might surprise us..." 

"True. Then again, Chloe always surprises me," Lex admitted. "It's one of her more endearing traits. It makes up for her frequent resemblance to a pit bull." 

"Better not say that to her face!" Clark dipped the fried noodle in the duck sauce and ate it. "I'd have to protect one of you, and I'm not sure who it would be." 

"Me," Lex sighed. "I did say it to her one time... and had a glass of frozen mochaccino dumped over my head. That stuff's cold and sticky!" he said with a remembered shudder. 

"I wouldn't mind licking it off you," Clark commented idly. "And it was your own fault then for mentioning it to her." 

"Yes, I know you like licking sticky things off me," Lex replied wryly. "And while I may have needed a new shirt, it did distract her from the story she was chasing... which would have led her straight to you. I feel much safer now that she knows about you, frankly." 

Clark frowned. "When was that?" he asked, thanking the waitress when she brought him his Coke. 

"About two, two and a half years ago, I guess. Right after you had that really horrible reaction to the mutated mosquitoes." Lex shuddered at the memory. "That shade of green is not your color. But as usual Chloe noticed more than she should, and she was asking some very uncomfortable questions, so I had to distract her. I really liked that shirt too," he added wistfully. 

Remembering how big those bugs had gotten and just how they affected him, Clark grimaced and pushed the noodles away. "It died for a good cause, and I'm sure my clothes mourned it heartily." 

Remembering a truly insane conversation they'd once had, Lex asked, "Was that the slutty clothes or the sweet and innocent ones?" 

"The sweet innocent ones, of course. The slutty ones were too busy partying to care. They're thoroughly corrupted." 

"My shirt would be hurt if it were still alive. After all the good times it showed your clothes, they didn't even acknowledge its passing? I'm shocked." 

Clark sighed and shook his head. "They became bad clothes, what can I say? It was those short cut-offs and that leather harness thing that swayed them." 

"Ah, it's always the leather," Lex said wisely, glancing up as the waitress brought more green tea and nearly bursting out laughing at the blank, stiff expression on her face. Once she was out of earshot, he glanced over at Clark. "I think our clothes scared her." 

"Not us?" Clark snickered. "We'll have to give her a good tip." 

"I'm not certain she'll ever come back," Lex laughed. "Funny, I thought we were making perfectly normal conversation." 

"Maybe we can tell her we're discussing a new kid's cartoon or something." 

"I think we're probably better off pretending nothing happened. Sluttiness isn't really a Saturday morning staple, Clarkbar." 

"Have you watched some of the cartoons?" Clark asked, incredulous. 

"Well, no. I usually prefer to spend Saturday morning in bed with you or to read the paper. Cartoons aren't part of my diet." 

"Tsk tsk, you've missed so much in life, Lexy. No wonder you didn't know who Krillin was." 

Lex rolled his eyes. "Yes, Clark. Whatever you say, Clark. Would you like some more chow mein?" 

Clark snickered. "No thanks, I'll wait for my food - if the waitress ever comes back." 

"That might be a while. She's probably gathering up all her relatives for protection before venturing near us again." Lex glanced back and had to laugh when he saw several heads quickly pull back inside the kitchen. "We appear to the topic of conversation amongst the staff." 

"Great. Maybe that photographer will talk to them and have a juicy quote to go with the picture of us together." 

Lex made a face. "Lovely thought. You're just a barrel of laughs, aren't you? Oh well, at least we're photogenic. We won't look like escapees from the simian exhibit at the zoo like some people." 

"You mean Lionel and Victoria?" Clark asked. He looked up when their waitress appeared, set their food on the table as quickly as possible, then ran away. "Well, at least it's hot." 

"Actually no, they both photograph well. Sadly that's not true of everyone though. I've seen some really horrible pictures of people who didn't look that bad in real life. Not that the photographers working for the gossip rags really care about making their subjects look good." 

"Get the picture at any cost? That's just so wrong." Clark dug into his red and white shrimp, chewing and swallowing before spearing one on his fork. "Want one?" 

Lex leaned over the table to take the shrimp Clark offered. "Mmm, good." Happily munching on his mixed vegetables, Lex picked up a piece of broccoli with his chopsticks and extended them toward Clark. "Want some?" he offered in return. 

"Just don't drop it in my lap," Clark teased, taking the broccoli and humming in appreciation. 

"Oh, I don't know. I'd have to clean it up then, wouldn't I?" Lex eyed him across the table. "Then again, I'd hate to be thrown out of my favorite Chinese restaurant." 

"We're already pretty close to having that done." Clark spooned some more rice onto his plate and settled into his eating with a vengeance. 

"Well, they won't toss us out for inane conversations, but I'm fairly certain that blowjobs under the table are over the line." 

"Damn, the places you bring me to, Lex," Clark sighed. "For shame." 

"I'll take you someplace else after we eat to make up for it," Lex promised, slowly sucking a thick lo mein noodle into his mouth. 

Eyes widening as he watched the trail the noodle followed, Clark gulped down a mouthful of his soda. "Like home?" 

"Either there or a club. Depends how soon you want dessert." Lex licked the sauce from his lips. 

"In private, please," Clark whimpered. 

"I can do private. All alone, together, just us..." Lex purred. 

"And the bed," Clark added. "Eat faster, Lexy." It didn't matter that they'd had each other earlier in the day; his need for Lex was knife sharp. 

"Why, Clarkbar, you sound anxious." Lex smirked at him over a baby corn that he popped into his mouth, sucking it in until it disappeared between his lips. "I thought you were hungry?" 

"Do that again and I'm carrying you out of here," Clark warned. 

Never looking away, Lex pulled out his wallet and tossed a few bills on the table without checking them, then ate another corn, a challenging smirk curving his lips. 

Pushing his chair back from the table, Clark slowly stood up. "We're going to have to pay someone to get us food from here," he said, before darting around the table and hoisting Lex up over his shoulder, much to the shock of the other patrons and the staff. 

"I'll bring Enrique back to town and send him," Lex laughed a bit breathlessly as Clark's shoulder squeezed the air out of him. "Gonna set a new record back to the apartment?" 

"No, we're going to take your car so we don't have to come out later to get it," Clark growled, setting Lex on the ground and waiting impatiently for the valet to bring the vehicle around. 

"Well, hell," Lex grumbled. "You mean I still have to wait? Remind me to start using the limo so we can make out in the back." 

"That's okay. We can live without the limo, Lexy." The car was pulled up, and Clark slid behind the steering wheel, waiting until Lex climbed in as well before pulling out. "I'll get us back fast, I promise." 

Slumped in his seat, Lex radiated sullen discontent. "I hate bucket seats," he grumbled. "I can't even entertain myself with you." 

"You bought the car," Clark pointed out, changing gears before running a hand over Lex's crotch. "And you could always entertain me by entertaining yourself until we get there." 

Arching up into Clark's touch, Lex moaned. "Better than nothing... and it might inspire you to get us there faster." He unfastened his button flies, releasing his already half-hard cock so he could wrap his fingers around it. "Mmmm, not as good as you, but..." He raised his hand to his mouth so he could wet his fingers. 

"Oh, God," Clark groaned, torn between watching Lex pleasure himself and watching the road so that he could get them back to the penthouse without having an accident. "You look so good." 

"And once you get us there, you can taste too," Lex purred. "And then I can watch you too. Will you jerk off for me, Clarkbar? Let me see and hear you and then lick you clean?" He stroked himself leisurely, lower lip caught between his teeth as he watched Clark through hooded eyes. 

Clark could feel the blush heating his cheeks, and he licked his suddenly dry lips, nodding slowly. He forced his gaze back to the road, listening to Lex's soft sounds of pleasure as he moved his hand over his erection. 

"Is this what you want, love?" Lex murmured, raising his precome-coated fingers to Clark's lips while he wrapped the other hand around his aching cock. "God, I want to be in you, to feel you hot and tight around me and hear you moaning my name." 

"God, Lex," Clark whimpered, debating the merits of pulling over and simply running them back to the penthouse. "Will you? The minute we get in the door?" 

"I may not wait that long," Lex rasped. "It's a private elevator, after all." 

Clark took a deep breath and let it out, afraid to look at Lex for fear that he'd give up caring where they were and let the other man do him right there. The entrance to the underground parking lot was just ahead, and he pulled in with an audible sigh of relief. "Is the elevator ride long enough?" 

"Who cares? If not, we'll just ride up and down a few times... in the elevator that is," Lex chuckled throatily. "No one can disturb us." 

Keeping enough control to park the car and pocket the keys, Clark was out of it and standing beside Lex's door in a second. "Now, Lexy," he half-pleaded. 

Equally hungry, Lex practically leaped out of the car and toward the elevator, glad that the elevator remained wherever they'd last used it so the door slid open instantly to his passkey. Inside, he barely waited till the doors had closed before he was on Clark, mouth taking his ravenously while he tore at the younger man's clothes. 

Leaning back against the cool metal of the elevator's wall, Clark closed his eyes and let Lex move him the way he wanted, shifting arms and legs and gradually feeling himself stripped out of his clothes. When Lex pressed against him for another kiss, he groaned, feeling the layers of clothing his lover was still wearing. 

The sound went straight to Lex's cock, making him shudder, and he couldn't wait any longer. Long fingers tore at the zipper of his pants, freeing himself, then he spun Clark around to face the wall while he positioned himself and pushed inside with a harsh groan. 

Back bowing as he pushed back to meet Lex's initial thrust, Clark whimpered again as he felt himself opened and taken. "Yes, yours, please," he whispered, fisting his hands so as to keep from clawing marks in the elevator wall. 

"Always," Lex rasped, teeth biting down on the nape of Clark's neck as he drove into him, his hands rising to cover Clark's, urging them to unclench so their fingers could interlace. 

Threading their fingers together, Clark tilted his head to the side, giving Lex free access to his neck, just as he had his body. He spread his legs wider so that Lex could press into him more easily and groaned when the move had his lover pushing even deeper into him. 

"Oh god," Lex groaned, a full-body shudder wracking him as Clark's heat closed around him. "Love this, love you." He bit and sucked at his lover's exposed neck, nearly out of control, as he thrust into him, needing to claim him. 

"Yes." Bowing his head forward, Clark surrendered totally to his lover's attentions, tightening his body down around Lex's cock as he braced himself against the wall, feeling the slight rumble as the elevator moved upward. 

Clinging to Clark's hands, Lex snapped his hips back and forth, trying to go deeper inside his lover with every thrust. "Mine," he rasped around the mouthful of flesh he was gripping. "Want to feel you come for me, want to fuck you into coming." 

Wishing he could feel the press of Lex's teeth into his skin as something more than light pressure, Clark moaned and nodded. The elevator car smelled of sex and of them, and he gave himself to the sensation of Lex fucking him and followed it where it led, taking him closer and closer to orgasm. 

Lex could feel his body tightening as the pleasure rode higher, but he knew Clark was close as well. He shifted position slightly and was rewarded with a high-pitched whine on his next thrust. Gritting his teeth, he fought to hold on a little longer, to make Clark come before he allowed the climax to wash over him. 

"LexohgodLex." Clark bit his lower lip as his body shuddered, and he came. The metal wall beneath his hands pressed inward at the end of his fingers, leaving ten perfect dimples in the smooth surface, but he didn't care. He was coming, and Lex was coming, and that was all that mattered. 

Unable to hold back any longer, Lex came at almost the same moment as Clark when he felt the rippling contractions around his cock. Crying his lover's name, he thrust into him a few more times, then slumped over him, panting. 

"I don't think I can move," Clark murmured, reaching back to run his hand over Lex's side and sighing happily. "Want to stay in the elevator all night long?" 

"There's no food or plumbing in here, so that would be a no," Lex replied dryly, still leaning against Clark, head pillowed on his shoulder. "But staying for a few minutes would be good," he added, rubbing his cheek against the sweaty skin. "I'm not sure I could walk right now." 

"Good, because otherwise I was going to call you a spoil-sport or sadistic if you made me move right now. You know you made me dent the wall here?" 

"I'll consider the marks a trophy. Best in class," Lex chuckled, slowly straightening up and pulling out of Clark so he could pull his lover around to face him and wrap his arms around him. 

Clark snorted quietly before kissing Lex. "That makes me sound like part of Sheri's obedience training class." 

Lex thought about it then shook his head. "No, she at least pretends to listen to me occasionally." 

"What do you mean I don't listen to you!" 

"I mean, my gorgeous but stubborn alien lover, that Jonathan Kent may not be your biological father, but the two of you prove that nurture is as important as nature. Once you have an idea in your head, nothing can change your mind... well, unless I play dirty, but I try not to do that." 

"Not unless you count turning me on so much I can't think about anything else except you," Clark chuckled, letting go of the older man and beginning to rearrange his clothes as the elevator had arrived at the penthouse quite a while ago. 

"That's not cheating, that's my idea of fun." Lex fastened his pants so they wouldn't fall down and trip him and watched Clark put himself to rights. "Nothing I like better than that flushed look you get after sex. I'll have to see how many more times I can see it tonight." Seeing that Clark was as dressed as he was going to get, he pushed the button to open the door and stepped out into the private hallway leading to the penthouse door. "But right now, I want a shower." 

"You and your clean fetish," Clark laughed, following Lex inside, anticipating just how much fun he could have getting Lex clean. 

* * *

"Sorry, Lex, I can't tonight. I've got a paper due for Lit and a ton of calc to do. Maybe tomorrow?" 

* * *

"Wish I could, babe, but I promised Chloe I'd work on our journalism project together, and I was due at her room like ten minutes ago. Gotta go, love ya!" 

* * *

"Not tonight, Lexy, I told Dave and a bunch of the guys I'd go to the movies with them. See you tomorrow?" 

All but snarling a goodbye, Lex disconnected the phone, wishing it were an old fashioned one he could slam down. He knew that Clark was away from home for the first time and having fun doing the whole 'college thing', but this was getting ridiculous. He hadn't actually seen Clark in nearly a week. He'd never thought he'd look back on the early days of the bond when they couldn't be apart for more than a few hours comfortably with longing. 

"Okay, that's it. A movie can only last so long. I'll go over and wait for him in his room." Pleased with his plan, Lex waited till after dinner, then headed over to the campus to surprise his lover when Clark got home. 

* * *

Laughing and leaning against Dave's side as his roommate tried and failed to unlock their door, Clark shook his head. "Okay, you were right, Anders; those Sigma Chi's know how to throw a party." He giggled, and grabbed Dave's hand, helping him get the key in the lock. "May have to take your advice and rush in the spring since I have a couple of ins there with you and Brad." 

Dave snickered and leaned against the doorjamb for a moment before reaching for the doorknob. "See? The Anders is always right. You should bow down before my knowledge of all that is college greatness, Kent." 

He got the door open and stumbled into the room, Clark trailing in behind him. "Light, where's the... Clark? Lex is sitting in your bed. I think he wants something." The blond broke down into helpless giggles again. 

Clark peered over Dave's shoulder, and from the expression on Lex's face he knew he should be worried, but he was feeling too good and too buzzed to wrap his consciousness around that emotion. "Hey, Lexy! What are you doing here?" 

"Well, that's a relief. I was afraid you might not recognize me; it's been so long since we saw each other. So you do remember me? Lex, supposed boyfriend whom you keep blowing off?" Lex remained seated on the edge of the bed, spine rigidly straight, arms crossed, his 'Luthor' expression on his face. 

"Blowing off?" Clark looked perplexed, then started giggling again as he looked at Dave. "Blowing you is a lot more fun than blowing you off. What are you doing here so late, anyway? Don't you have work tomorrow?" 

"'M going over to Chloe's. Night!" Dave mumbled as he made his escape, not about to hang around for the fight. 

Lex watched the other teenager's departure with a jaundiced eye, then focused back on Clark. "I'm here because I thought it might be nice for us to actually see each other sometime this week. Obviously, I thought wrong." He stood up, brushing the creases out of his pants and started toward the door, clearly expecting Clark to step aside. 

"See each other. I saw you on Sunday, Lexy, and it's Thursday; that's not a week." Plainly confused, Clark stayed in the doorway, blocking his lover's exit and not fully understanding why Lex seemed so upset. 

"Well, of course, that makes all the difference in the world. Five days is a perfectly acceptable length of time to avoid the man you're supposedly in love with. I got the message loud and clear, Clark. I won't interfere in your social life any more. Give me a call when you can make some time for me." Lex halted as he reached the doorway, Clark still blocking it. "Let me by." 

"Avoiding you." Clark frowned, trying to clear his brain so he could try and understand what Lex was talking about. "What the hell are you talking about? Tonight was the first night I've done anything other than study! God, Lex, what's with you? It's not like I don't want to see you!" 

"That's not the way it sounded to me," Lex muttered sulkily, aware that he was starting to sound like a spoiled brat but unable to stop. "Every time I call you, it's 'later, Lex' or 'can't talk now, Lex' or 'gotta go, Lex'." 

"Just like you do when you're busy with work," Clark shot back, still barricading the open door, not caring that anyone who was still awake on the floor could hear their argument. 

"I... never for that long unless I've had to go out of town," Lex replied defensively. "I never shut you out." 

"I wasn't... I didn't mean... I left you messages," Clark muttered sulkily. 

"So messages are as good as talking to each other? Fine, next time I have to go out of town, I'll have Joel pass on messages every couple of days. That'll be good, right?" 

"No! I didn't mean it like that..." Clark slumped, realizing he had been ignoring Lex the past few days. "I'm sorry." 

Lex sighed, running a hand over his head nervously. "Look, I know you have your own life here, Clark, and I don't expect to be part of every minute, but... if we're going to work, we have to have time for us too. God, I sound like Lana! But..." He trailed off with another sigh, not knowing how to express himself any better. 

"But what?" Clark asked quietly. 

"But I missed you," Lex admitted, his back to Clark. 

Clark swallowed hard, knowing that Lex hated admitting things like that. "I missed you too," he whispered, not knowing if Lex would believe him. Nudging the door closed behind him, he stepped forward, tentatively sliding his arms around the other man's waist. "I know it didn't seem like I did, but I did." 

"It seemed like you were avoiding me," Lex said painfully. "I felt... alone." He wrapped his arms over Clark's, hugging them to him. He hated being needy, showing weakness, but he knew he needed to make Clark understand how important he was to him. 

"Never!" Clark swore, resting his chin on Lex's shoulder and pressing their cheeks together. "You're my life, Lex; don't you know that?" 

He sighed and swallowed hard. "I really fucked this up, didn't I? Maybe I should have said forget about the dorms and lived with you." 

Pressing into Clark, Lex sighed again. "No, you were right. If this is the way I react to a few days of you living a normal college life, I'd have been hell to live with, trying to always keep you with me. I guess we both needed this. And I'll try not to be so demanding. Just... call sometimes, okay? The bond may be stable, but I still feel... stretched if we're apart for too long." 

Clark nodded, not trusting his voice to remain steady right then. Here he'd gone and done the one thing he'd sworn never to do again; he'd hurt Lex. 

Lex turned in his arms finally, kissing him quickly. "I should go. It's late, and you have class in the morning." 

"Stay here tonight? Please?" Clark asked, his voice sounding ragged in his own ears. "Dave went to Chloe's and - and I don't think either of us will sleep much if we aren't together." 

He thought a second, then continued. "Or we can go to your place. Whatever you want, Lex." 

Lex looked at him searchingly, then smiled faintly. "Kind of crazy to go all the way to my place when we have a perfectly good bed right here." He stepped back to pull off his shirt and toe off his shoes, stripping for bed. 

Clark gave an answering smile and began to undress as well. While waiting for Lex to get into bed, he paused, watching his lover searchingly. "I love you, Lexy. If I... get stupid like this again, don't forget it, okay? Just give me a kick in the ass." 

"I'd break my toes," Lex replied wryly as he slipped between the sheets, waiting for Clark to join him so he could drape himself over the younger man. His habit of lying on top of Clark was the only thing that it possible for them to fit comfortably in this twin bed. 

"Get some meteor rock-lined boots." The moment he was in the bed, Lex was curled over and on him, and he wrapped his arms around his lover's body, feeling the lessening of a tightness within him that he hadn't really noticed was there. 

"Mmm, better," Lex mumbled, tucking his head under Clark's chin and already starting to drift off. His sleep had been a little more restless each night that had passed without him seeing Clark, and now it was catching up to him. 

"Go to sleep, Lexy," Clark murmured, stroking the other man's back, feeling Lex relax more and more as he drifted off. "I promise I'll be here in the morning." 


End file.
